Abstract Management Core The Management and Administrative Core is central to the successful operations of the Midwest Roybal Center for Health Promotion. The specific aims of this Core are to: 1. Develop and maintain a strategic vision for the Center and plan, ensuring that all relevant Stages of expertise in the NIH Stage Model will be represented within the Center and will interact to plan, coordinate, review, and manage the Center activities. 2. Manage a distinguished Advisory Committee that will oversee the functioning of the Center and assist the Director in making scientific and administrative decisions relating to the Center, including the allocation of funds for pilot studies. 3. Implement a systematic method, using Executive and Advisory Committee members, to develop, identify, review and monitor pilot projects in a manner consistent with the overall goals of the Center. 4. Monitor all pilot projects and describe their results in annual Center progress reports that will be submitted to NIA. 5. Coordinate travel to national Roybal Center meetings in Years two and four at sites designated by NIA. 6. Encourage and facilitate the development of networks among researchers, commercial interests, community interests and other entities to support translation activities. 7. Expand the reach of the Center's activities through strategic collaborations with private sector/commercial interests, non-profit organizations, research institutions, and government agencies, as appropriate Susan Hughes, PhD, will serve as PI, Dr. Heller will serve as Co-leader of the Pilot Core, and Dr. Marquez will serve as the Roybal Center Associate Director. Drs. Ajilore, Bhatt, Boyd, Bronas, Ferrans and Marks will serve as Co-Is and Senior Leaders. This Core will ensure that our Center enrolls key members of the policy, academic, and practice communities in our Advisory Committee and engages outstanding UIC faculty as members of our Executive Committee. Our current Roybal Center generated $28.8M, with an additional $7.8M pending, in external resources as well as 159 peer-reviewed publications. The renewal Center will build on that track record. The current Center also obtained supplemental NIA funding for a Multimodal ADRD Imaging and Connectomics Core that will be maintained in the renewal Center.